Miraculous ladybug - I'm done
by shakira.s
Summary: Marinette is going through a hard time at home and school is no better thanks to Chloe Bourgeouis. But when she goes missing everyone is determined to help her especially Chat Noir/Adrien and her friends. Can they save her from her demons before it's too late?
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1-The beginning

Marinette Sabine called with a worrying tone in her voice. It was Monday morning and Mari was going to be early to school for once, or so she thought.

Coming Maman she yelled back. I hope everything's okay she says to Tikki.

When she reached downstairs he sees Sabine on the sofa crying with her phone in her hand.

What is it Maman, Marinette says worried for her mother.

Darling, it's your father h-he was in an a-a-accident and he's in a coma they don't know if he'll make it.

At this moment Marinette wanted to burst into tears and breakdown but she knew she couldn't at that exact moment. She had to stay strong for her Maman.

Maman if there's anything I know about papa it's that he's a fighter and that he doesn't give up. He'll wake up I know he will.

Thanks, Mari Sabine said. Now you should get to school before you're late.

Realising what time it was Marinette realised she only had 5 minutes to get to school or she'd be late but she didn't care. It didn't matter to her anymore, the only thing on her mind was her papa and she was praying he'd recover.

Marinette rushed out the bakery with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't keep it in anymore. What do I do Tikki?

Marinette you're ladybug the strongest person I know and you're papa's really strong too. You just need to have hope and everything will be fine.

But what if I can't do it Tikki? What if someone says something at school and I breakdown? What if-

STOP Marinette Tikki shrieked. You can't let the negative emotions get the better of you. I promise, think positive and you'll be fine.

Okay, Tikki. I'll try Marinette said before rushing into school about 10 minutes late.

She'd been late every day for the past 2 weeks so she knew she was in trouble.

As Marinette walked into class she noticed everyone was staring at her. They were waiting for their teacher Miss Bustier to turn around and realise Marinette had arrived then she'd be in for it.

Miss Bustier saw Marinette and called her over to her.

Marinette Dupain Cheng this is the 9th time these past 2 weeks you've been late to school what's your excuse this time?

Marinette beckoned Miss Bustier and politely asked if they could speak outside of the classroom. She would be getting expelled unless she told the truth.

So... Miss Bustier said waiting for an answer.

I'm so sorry Miss Bustier Marinette exclaimed nearly into tears. I was actually going to be early today I swear but then my maman called me down and told me my papa was involved in an accident and they weren't sure if he'd ever wake up again sothenihadtocomfortmymamanandexplaineverythingwouldbealrightandi'msoverysorrymissbustier.

Oh, you poor child Miss Bustier said giving Marinette a big hug. It must be so hard for you. Don't worry about being late it's not your fault.

Thank you so much Miss Bustier! Marinette exclaimed. And please if you could don't tell the others please, i-i don't want anyone to know.

I won't my dear I promise. Now come on let's go back inside. She opened the door and let Marinette back inside. Once again everyone was staring at her wanting to know what had happened outside that classroom. She went to her seat next to her best friend Alya hoping no questions would be asked.

But alas there were questions.

Hey, girl so what was all that about are you in trouble?

What no I just told her how my mum needed some extra help in the bakery this morning and I didn't realise the time and ended up late. Hehe.

Oh okay.

In front of them were Nino and Adrien who had heard Alya's and Marinette's conversation but didn't want to say anything. Suddenly Alya leaned forward and whispered to them when Mari wasn't looking.

You guys heard her excuse right?

Yeah, dude, do you buy it though?

Not a bit. There's obviously something she's not telling us. When Miss Bustier called her over I noticed her eyes they looked like she'd been crying.

So what are we supposed to do? The blonde boy asked looking at his friend hating to imagine her being sad.

We get to the bottom of this!

Hey guys this is my first ever miraculous story i hope you guys enjoy it. I'll try post regularly once a day i'm hoping to make this story 10 chapters long so enjoy and tell me what you think of chapter 1.


	2. The set-off

**Hey, guys, I'm back with chapter 2! I hope you all like it**

Chapter 2-It all sets off

We last left Alya telling her 2 friends that she would get to the bottom of whatever was happening to Marinette.

"Okay guys here's the plan" Alya whispered so her bluenette friend wouldn't hear. "We're not going to let Marinette leave until we get answers alright?"

Nino and Adrien looked at each other confused.

"Uh, dude that's great and all but, how can we stop her from leaving if she wants to? And what makes us think she'll tell us what's wrong anyway?" Nino said.

"Simple, one of us pretends to be having a crisis and knowing Marinette she'll do anything to help a friend in need even if something's wrong."

"Oh, great plan dude!"

There was still an hour left until the bell went for lunch but it looked like Alya's plan wouldn't work when Chloe Bourgeouis walked over to the bluenette and started to make rude comments.

" UGH DUPAIN CHENG! Late again today one day you'll really get what's coming to you."

"Shut up Chloe, I'm not in the mood, not today". Marinette said with a sigh.

Chloe took this as an opportunity and suddenly said

" Oh, poor little Dupain Cheng what's wrong? Miss helping out mummy and daddy in the bakery. I don't even know how you're parents are bakers especially your so-called dad what's his name oh right Tom. He makes the worst bread in the whole of Paris."

The whole class gasped they were waiting for Marinette to respond. Miss Bustier was worried for Marinette as she knew what was going on.

That was the breaking point for Marinette. If looks could kill then the one she was giving Chloe right now would definitely be the end of her. Marinette looked at Miss Bustier and the class before running out of the classroom with tears streaming down her face. She had tried to keep it in but she just couldn't.

"Marinette, a worried Tikki said. Are you alright?"

" All right, ALL RIGHT! Marinette screamed running into the bathroom. How can I be alright when Chloe just made fun of my dad the sweetest, and best baker in the whole of Paris. And to make things worse he's in a coma right now so who knows if he'll even survive this. I might not ever speak to him again. You don't know what it's like Tikki."

"Maybe not this very situation Mari. But you're forgetting how old I am. You've no idea how many ladybugs I've had to say goodbye too. How hard it was for me, but I managed to get through it because I had hope, and friends and family. Trust me Marinette I promise it'll be okay".

" Maybe it will Tikki but right now I just have to let it all out."

Meanwhile back at the classroom... the whole class had turned to Chloe who'd just made one of the sweetest girls ever cry and run out.

Alya was really mad she wanted to slap Chloe so hard, she'd even tried to but Nino pulled her back. Chloe didn't have a care in the world though.

"ugh what. How did I know she'd take it like a baby and run out crying. She's ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!"

"Whatever Chloe we know you don't care. As for the rest of you guys we should really go find Mari she must be really upset." Alya said.

The whole class got up to their feet eager to help their friend, their everyday ladybug. Marinette has always been there whenever they needed her and now it was their turn to help her

"Okay, we'll split up. Adrien and Nino, you're with me. Rose Alix Juleka you go together. Mylene Ivan you 2 together. Max and Kim you 2. Right then let's go find our friend."

Adrien was really worried. He'd never seen Marinette like that. He was so used to seeing her happy and cheerful always smiling. He had to find her.

Back in the bathrooms...

After a long cry, Marinette was feeling different. But now instead of sadness anger overwhelmed her. Chloe was just too much. She stood up and stared in the mirror. She saw a girl. A weak useless girl. Well, that's how Chloe had made her feel anyway. There was a chair in the bathroom. Without thinking she grabbed it and threw it at the mirror. It shattered with a loud crash and hundreds of pieces fell to the floor. But Alya Nino and Adrien had heard the crash and suspected it was Mari. They ran in shocked to see her crouched on the floor her head in her hands once again crying with hundreds of pieces of glass shattered all around her.

"Oh Mari" Alya started but Marinette interrupted her. "D-Don't. I don't want to talk right now." And with that, she ran out of the bathrooms and out of the so-called building she didn't want to be in for a minute longer.

"Tikki I want to go somewhere where I can't be bothered. You have any ideas?"

"Well, I think so. Remember that time Chat Noir prepared a surprise for ladybug but she didn't show up so he took you instead?"

"Of course I do. I felt so bad after that, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Don't you remember Chat Noir said he chose that specific place because it was the one place in the whole of Paris no one would bother them because it was so isolated."

"Of course! You're a genius Tikki. You know even though I want to be alone there's no one I'd rather be with right now and have by my side all the time than you."

"Well, that's what was are for".

"No Tikki, you're not just a kwami to me you're my bestest friend who I can talk to about anything. I mean Alya as well but you,you're different."

In this moment Tikki flew her arms around Marinette and they had a long hug.

"Coem on, Tikki said let's go before they find us!"

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks, guys for all the support. The next chapter will be about Adrien transforming into Chat Noir to look for Marinette. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Opening up

**Hey, guys, I had some spare time on my hands so I thought I'd write you guys chapter 3! Please leave any comments and thoughts on what you think I'm open to all constructive criticism! Feel free to comment on any ideas you want to see in one of my next chapters. Tell me what you think of chapter 3!**

Chapter 3- Opening up

Several hours had passed by since Marinette ran out of school looking for a place to be alone. But her friends had thought she'd gone home. It was now the end of the school day and once again the trio Alya, Adrien and Nino had got together to go check on Marinette.

"Guys I really hope she's okay" Alya exclaimed worried for her friend".

They made their way to the bakery and entered hoping to see Marinette. Sabine was by the counter getting ready to close up when she suddenly saw the trio.

" Oh hi, Alya. Adrien and Nino right? What brings you here?"

" Miss Dupein Cheng we wondering if we could see Marinette" Alya stared but was interrupted by Sabine.

"What do you mean see Marinette? She's not here wasn't she at school with you guys?"

"Well, she was until she told us she needed to be alone and ran out of school. Alya replied. We thought she would've come here, it's the one place we'd expected her to come too."

"Well I'm sorry but she's not here. And if she's not here then something must've happened. We need to find her. Who knows what she'll do out there all alone."

"What do you mean Miss Dupain Cheng?" Adrien asked.

"She didn't tell you. Her fathers been in an accident and there's a chance he may never wake up. I thought she was okay this morning when she left but clearly, she was feeling more than what she was letting on."

"Oh, poor Marinette. That explains why Chloe's words made her react like that. God that spiteful bitch."

"Chloe's words? What happened?"

"Well there was an incident at school Miss Dupain Cheng and Chloe said some hurtful things to Marinette about her father but she obviously didn't know that this happened so it affected Marinette way more than we thought."

"She never did like that Chloe. But right now we've got more important things to worry about like finding Marinette. It's not usually like her to just disappear like that even when something is troubling her."

"Don't worry Miss Dupain Cheng. We'll find her I promise!"

"Thank you. Marinette's so lucky to have all of you as her friends. And please call me Sabine. Let me know if you hear anything. If there's nothing in an hour then I'll come out myself to look for her."

"Don't worry we'll find her. See you later Miss Dup..uh Sabine."

The friends were worried. Sabine was right. If there was one thing they all knew about Marinette it's that she never usually runs off without telling somewhere where she's going. She must've been really affected by this.

Adrien knew he had to do something. He couldn't just let his friend overwhelm herself in all the sadness alone. He had to find her and fast. But the quickest way to do that would be to transform. He had to think of an excuse and fast.

"So guys what're we gonna do how do we even know where to look?" Alya asked.

"I have an idea said Adrien thinking of the perfect excuse. You two should go together and check all the places Marinette could be and I'll go to everyone else in our class and ask if they've seen her or if they know where she might be. They can even help us look. That way, we have a chance of finding her faster."

"Good idea Adrien. Call me if you find anything. Come on Nino."

"Good luck dude".

Alya and Nino had now run off so he was finally alone. He made sure no one was around and called Plagg out.

"Plagg? Come out. I'm really worried about Marinette. I've no idea where she could be and leaving her alone in her sort of state is the perfect chance for her to be akumatised."

Hearing this Plagg suddenly jumped out. He knew Marinette was ladybug and if she did get akumatised that would mean Paris would be in danger. Tikki would be in danger. But he couldn't say any of this to Adrien since they couldn't know each other's identities.

"Okay before you jump to conclusions Adrien maybe you should do what you told your friends you'd do then we'll worry about her whereabouts. Besides, I'm too weak to transform right now. I need some Camembert" Plagg whined.

"Fine but straight after that we're transforming".

It'd been about 10 minutes and everyone had been informed to look out for Marinette. Alya and Nino still hadn't found her and were running out of hope.

Adrien couldn't wait any longer. He had to become Chat Noir.

"Plagg I need to transform now PLAGG CLAWS OU..."

"WAIT! I think I know where Marinette is."

Plagg had remembered that kwamis were able to sense each other in case of an emergency but they hadn't done it in a long time in case Nooru had sensed them as well and reported it back to Hawkmoth. But at this moment if Plagg didn't do something ladybug would be akumatised. So he closed his eyes and sensed Tikki. He'd found her.

"Adrien remember when you planned that special surprise for ladybug but she never showed so you took Marinette instead because she was feeling down, well, you told her what made that place special was the fact that it was the one place in Paris you could go to be alone and to not be disturbed. That's where she must've gone."

"Plagg you're a genius of course. We need to transform. PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

Meanwhile, Marinette was thinking. Thinking about how easy life was when she was younger. How simple it was. She hadn't said a word in ages and Tikki was worried that if she didn't get a grip she'd get akumatised.

"Marinette are you okay? You haven't spoken since we got here."

"Yeah Tikki I'm fine just thinking", but Tikki could see she was not. She was obviously lying. But before she could question her further she had to hide because she heard a sound.

"Well who let the cat out of the bag" Chat Noir joked but Marinette was in no mood to laugh.

"Chat? What're you doing? How'd you find me here?"

"Are you forgetting I'm the one who showed you this place princess? Besides, I heard you were down and I wanted to see if you were okay"

"Well you heard wrong and I'm fine, she lied. I just want to be alone right now so if you wouldn't mind leaving."

"Sure princess, but know that if I leave I'll tell all your friends who are out there looking for you where you are and you can be interrogated by them instead. It's your choice."

"Wait don't. I can't see them, not right now, like this. It's too hard to smile in front of them".

"Princess, you don't have to smile in front of me you know. You can tell me anything. Besides, I think it'd be good for you to let this all out so come on spill what's up?"

Marinette looked at him and saw a caring trustworthy friend. She let her tears slip out. She didn't care anymore, she didn't want to hide it.

"It's my dad Chat. He's in a coma and there's a chance he'll never wake up. And I'm scared. I'm scared of losing him and I'm tired. Tired of pretending to everyone I'm fine when I'm not. There are days I feel like this but no one notices. Because I'm too good at faking I'm fine. But today I don't know what happened. It like struck me all at once and I couldn't keep it in. I broke down in front of everyone. I'm sick of feeling like this Chat. I'm sick of pretending."

Chat was staring at Marinette while she was letting her heart out to him. It broke him to see his every day ladybug felt like this. And not just today. Days where he and his friends don't notice. When she had stopped he could see she was still crying. He flung his arms around her and didn't want to let go.

"No one should ever have to feel like that princess. And as for pretending you shouldn't. It's okay to let others know how you're feeling. And your dad I've met him before he's a tough guy. He'll wake up I know he will."

Marinette didn't know what to say. She knew she saw her partner every day but she didn't know this side of him. The caring and sweet side. At this moment nothing else mattered. She'd finally got it out of her, told someone and it was like a huge weight lifted.

"Thank you Chat. Thank you for listening. Ladybug must be really glad to have you.

"I don't know about that" he muttered with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ladybug and I we're, well complicated. You let your heart out to me Marinette so I'll let mine out too. The truth is I love Ladybug. I always have since the first time I ever laid my eyes on her I knew she was special. But I don't think she loves me back. I've tried to tell her a couple of times but well it never worked out."

Chat Noir loved ladybug. Marinette knew he was flirtatious around her but she always thought it was a joke. How could she have not seen the signs? She had to act natural though or she'd end up giving away her identity.

"Sounds to me like we both have complicated love lives."

"You love someone too?"

"Yup may as well tell you since we're having this heart to hear. You ever heard of Adrien Agreste".

It was like a smack in the face to Chat. Marinette loved h-him. How did he never see it? Of course. She would always talk to everyone around her normally but when he tried to have a conversation with her she'd stutter and go all shy. How could he have been so blind?

"As in the model? Yeah, I've heard of him. What do you like about him anyway? if you don't mind me asking."

"He's sweet, passionate, kind, caring and most of all he sees the best in people. I've tried to tell him to but the fact that I can never have a normal conversation around him kind of gets in the way. It's just not meant to be I guess.

"You should write him a note or something maybe him knowing could be the start of something."

"How about this Chat, I'll write a note to Adrien if you confess your love to ladybug.

"Deal! Well glad to see you've cheered up princess."

Marinette hadn't realised it but being with Chat had made her feel a lot better. She wasn't crying anymore and for once she was actually thinking about something other than her papa.

"It's time for me to face the music. Can you walk me home and then tell everyone I'm there. If I don't face them soon then what's the point of facing them at all. It's time for me to toughen up."

"Sure Princess grab on and hold on tight."

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks for reading did u enjoy MariChats confession? Tell me what you thought in the review section. Don't forget to leave some ideas for my next Chapter. I'm thinking it could be about Marinette getting a shock when she arrives home or something like that. Thanks again for reading xx**


	4. Quick update

**Hey, Guys, this isn't a update with a new chapter just an explanation to why I didn't post today. I said I'd try every day to post at least 1 chapter but today I had school and homework that got in the way. Also, I'm having a bit of writer's block so I'd really appreciate if you guys could give me some ideas on what you want for my next chapter. But no matter what happens I'll definitely be posting a new chapter tomorrow. Thanks for all the support guys xx.**


	5. It's not over till it's over

**Hey guys as promised I'm back with chapter 4. It took a while to come up with this so I really hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to leave a review I love to know what you guys all think. On to the story...**

Chapter 4-it's not over till it's over

We last left Marinette facing her fears and going to face everyone. But when she got home her worries became worse. Let's go back a few minutes before this happened.

Marinette POV

Running through the rooftops as ladybug is one thing but having Chat Noir hold me close while doing it is another. I was clueless as to what I would say to everyone when the time came. The truth? Do I make up some story about why I was upset? I didn't know. But I had to figure it out and fast. We'd arrive at the bakery soon. In less than a minute. I was still confused. I guess I'd just have to improvise and decide on the spot.

"There you go, Princess. And may I ask how your experience with the Chat express was?"

"Haha, very funny" Marinette sarcastically muttered. She didn't have time for jokes. Not now.

She walked in the bakery but no one was in there. That's weird she thought. It was 7'oclock and her Maman definitely should've been in there. Even if she was out looking for her she always came back to the bakery at 6:30.

"I'm fine now Chat you can go. I'll see you when I see you."

"If you're sure your okay princess. And yes I'll see you very soon Princess." And with that, he left and it was just Marinette. Alone. Confused. Thoughtless.

I'm sure Maman will be here soon, she thought to herself. 3 hours had passed and still no sign of Sabine. Marinette began to worry her Maman should've been here.

She'd wait until midnight. Then she'd go out and look for her.

Midnight came and Sabine had not returned. Marinette couldn't sit around and wait so she decided to transform and look for her as ladybug. It'd be easier to find her like that.

"I really hope she's okay Tikki"

"Me too Marinette. Come on it's time to transform".

"TIKKI SPOTS ON"

Marinette pushed open the door to her balcony and jumped from roof to roof searching for her mother. Suddenly she saw a figure sitting on one of the roofs in the dark. She walked closer to take a look and saw that it was Chat Noir.

She wondered what he was doing out here so late at night but she didn't have time to think about it more because she had to find her maman.

She walked over to him but wasn't going to stay chatting longer. Just a quick hi that's all.

"Ladybug! He exclaimed. What're you doing here at this time of night. It's very late for Patrol."

"I could say the same for you kitty. But I don't have a lot of time. You know Marinette Dupein Cheng right? Well her mother's gone missing and I'm out looking for her care to help?"

Chat Noir was shocked when he heard this. First her father now her mother. She must be in a right state. He had to help find her.

"How is she ladybug? It's just her father's also in a coma and she was really upset earlier. Have you checked on her?"

"Yeah, I have and considering everything she's doing okay. Just worried for her mum."

"Well, then we better find her come on m'lady."

The two superheroes ran off into the night determined to not rest until they found Marinette's mother. But little did they know it was going to be a lot more complicated than they thought.

**To be continued...**

**Sorry, it's so short guys I've just been rushed with schoolwork and everything. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'm thinking we can make Marinette akumatised in this story. Is that something you guys would like? If so then let me know down in the review box! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
